


What Happens in the Training Room

by PaperFox19



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sweat, Underwear, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna was strict when it came to training. She had a whole room built full of training equipment. Yoh was stuck in there and since Horohoro was freeloading she threw him in there to. They were locked in with the heat cranked up high; it was like being in a sauna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Training Room

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

What Happens In the Training Room?

Anna was strict when it came to training. She had a whole room built full of training equipment. Yoh was stuck in there and since Horohoro was freeloading she threw him in there to. They were locked in with the heat cranked up high; it was like being in a sauna.

-x-

Horohoro was working out on one of the weight machines. He was locked in this special designed weight room with Yoh Asakura. The blue haired boy was a tad distracted as he pushed the weights up and down. No it wasn’t the heat; Anna had cranked up the heat so the two couldn’t waist a second slacking off.

What was distracting him was the fact both him and Yoh were only wearing their boxers, and to make things worse Yoh was sweaty from the heat and work outs. Both were well built solid pecs, rock hard abs, toned arms and legs, but you’d be to if you went through Anna’s hell training.

Bad enough Yoh was drop dead gorgeous, his body glistening from the sweat, but to make things worse his boxers kept sliding down, his man bush peeking up from the top, and Yoh was hung…H…U…N…G…HUNG! Horohoro kept seeing the massive soft thing in the bulge of his boxers. To add icing on the cake Yoh smelled, not bad B.O. smelled the brunette was giving off a strong musk.

The kind of musk you just want to bury your face in and take huge big whiffs, the kind of musk you could bottle and sell as cologne. He was trapped in a room with the sexy bastard, and worst part he didn’t even know what he was doing to him.

Every time Yoh walked by Horohoro caught that musk and made his penis twitch in delight. It began pushing at the fabric of his boxers. It hurt to be confined but as his penis rubbed the insides of the garment he couldn’t help but shiver in pleasure. ‘Shit this is bad!’ he thought, and he had nowhere to go to relive himself either.

In Anna’s design she forgot to include a bathroom, it was intentional mind you she didn’t want them sleeping on the john. He tried to work through the arousal and he’d get down to a semi but then he’d take a look at Yoh and ping, his dick was pushing at his boxers.

He went to do sit ups to mask his bulge, but Yoh passed him and when he rose up he got face to face with Yoh’s crotch, he caught a whiff of the musk of his penis and he snapped. He tackled Yoh to the ground. The brunette blinked in surprise. “Something wrong Horohoro?”

“I can’t take it anymore!” he grabbed Yoh’s hands and held them above his head. He buried his face in Yoh’s chest and took a big whiff. “Fuck you smell so good!” he says and Yoh’s cheeks heat up in a blush.

Horohoro licked his way across his pecs to his exposed pit. He took a big whiff and was practically drooling. He began licking Yoh’s right pit, running his tongue over the smooth skin and tasting his sweat. Yoh laughed as it tickled to have such attention on his pits.

The blue haired boy just continued moving over to his other pit and began lapping and sniffing like a horny dog, poor guy was even humping Yoh’s leg, rubbing his bulge against him. The added friction made him moan.

He was so on edge after his many arousals and now taking in his scent and rubbing against him he lost it. His cock spasmed and he began shooting his load and soaked his boxers. He panted in his release and soon lost his grip on Yoh, his cheeks were flushed and he had a lustful expression.

Before he knew it Yoh flipped them over and pinned Horohoro down. He felt the male’s arousal press against him. “You are such a naughty boy Horohoro, getting off on my scent.” The boy grinned feeling a touch of embarrassment, but a touch of arousal as he saw Yoh’s aroused dick stretch out his boxers.

Yoh groped his wet patch, making the bluenette shiver. His crotch was soaked and the added touch was making him feel good. He got hard under the ministrations. Yoh yanked off his boxers and Horohoro’s 8 inch penis sprang up glistening with his released cum.

The brunette poked his dick and it twitched. “Such a naughty penis you have.” The boy beneath him groaned at his words. “Want to see mine?” he nodded, and Yoh took off his boxers allowing his huge cock to swing free.

Horohoro stared at the huge dick in awe, his balls were equally huge and his crotch was crowned with a sexy man bush. His ten inches of pure thick man meat twitched in the air and was giving off the most pleasing scent of arousal.

Yoh crawled up his body and let his crotch rest right on Horohoro’s face. The boy groaned, and Yoh humped against his face letting his balls and cock run across his face. Horohoro’s nostrils were flaring his sense of smell was being put on overdrive. His crotch was glistening lightly with sweat his musky odor spiced with arousal filled him.

His dick was twitching like mad, Yoh reached back and lightly played with his penis. “Bet you want to taste it huh?” He was answered by the hopeful gleam in his eyes. “Go ahead, taste it, taste my dick.”

He began to lick, catch Yoh’s balls and cock in his long swipes. ‘Oh man he tastes even better than he smells.’ He started lapping more hungrily and Yoh moaned in delight. He moved up and Horohoro sucked on his balls.

“Oh man you are so good at this, let’s see you suck my dick.” He pulled his balls from his mouth and moved so his tip was at his lips.

Horohoro stared at the huge thing and gulped; he took the head into his mouth and began sucking it. He started taking more and more into his mouth licking the underside as each inch entered his mouth. Yoh’s dick soon met the back of his throat; he relaxed and sank down further. He was determined to suck him down to the root and bury his nose in Yoh’s pubes.

It took a few tries but soon buried his nose in the male’s pubes. The soft hair tickled his nose, and he moaned around the rod in his mouth. He started bobbing his head over his cock licking and sucking and moaning each time he swallowed his penis. His lungs burned so he breathed through his nose, which only drew in more of Yoh’s delicious scent. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum drink it all!” Yoh pulled his dick back to the tip, and the bluenette sucked on the tip his tongue lapping at his piss slit trying to coax his cum out. His penis twitched and began firing cum into his mouth. His thick semen flooded his mouth quickly so he couldn’t savor it he had to drink it or drown. He lapped at the head and got a good taste of Yoh’s cum.

His mouth was flooded with jizz, when the release evened out he was able to hold some in his mouth. He rolled the load in his mouth and hummed in delight. His own manhood twitched and began firing his seed all over Yoh’s hand.

Yoh chuckled and brought his cum soaked hand and coated his penis with his essence. He pumped himself and kept himself rock hard. ‘I got one more shot left.’ Yoh thought, and he moved down Horohoro’s body and spread his legs. “Ohh your twitching already do you want something inside you?”

Horohoro was too high on pleasure to answer, but he did finally swallow Yoh’s load. Yoh chuckled and let the tip of his penis kiss his entrance. His hole was pink and pure and most of all twitching. He pushed in and the bluenette howled in pleasure, his insides were stretched wide, but the high he was on and his slick dick had him sliding in with very little pain.

Yoh took it slow, letting him adjust to his thick rod, the heat inside the boy made him want to bury his dick in one go, but he had more sense than that. He didn’t want to tear him or break him; though from the expression on his face you’d think he was broken already, mentally of course.

Horohoro had a glazed look in his eyes, he was drooling, and his lips were curved up in a smile. His cock which has had quite the day today was hard again and throbbing.

It took a bit but soon enough Yoh was buried balls deep inside him. His pubes tickled his taint and balls but still felt amazing. “Should I move?”

“Fuck move fuck me!” he howled and Yoh began to fuck his tight ass, the friction felt amazing. Yoh’s dick rubbed all the right places, his balls smacked his round cheeks with each thrust. The sound of skin smacking skin filled the room, the sound being joined by their moans and groans.

Yoh leaned down and began sucking on his nips, he bit down on one of his perky buds and Horohoro arched his back in pleasure. He gave a nip followed by powerful sucking. The bluenette was gonna lose it, his dick rubbing against Yoh’s abs. The friction inside and out felt so good, and the attack on his nips were driving him insane.

He enjoyed the thrusting, but wanted to make Horohoro cum first, so he changed the angle and brushed his sweet spot. The bluenette tightened around him and he let out a loud cry of pleasure. Yoh kept hitting that spot and moved over to his right nipple, he brought his hand up to tease the left so it wouldn’t be lonely.

Yoh never touched his cock, no he refused to Horohoro would cum like this from the pure raw pleasure.

Yes he did, perhaps it was the suck on his nipple, maybe it was the hit to his prostate, maybe it was the friction of his big dick, whatever it was Horohoro saw stars, his toes curled, his insides tightened and he sprayed his seed between their sweaty bodies.

The brunette kept thrusting giving a good ten thrusts in his clenching heat before spilling his seed. Horohoro moaned as he felt the thick semen coating his inner walls. “Ahhhh!” he moaned, his body trembling as each spurt filled him.

Yoh collapsed onto him, keeping his penis still buried inside him. Horohoro wrapped his arms and legs around him keeping him tight to him. The room smelled of sex and cum but they didn’t care, they were happy cuddling together.

-x-Outside-x-

“Was this all necessary Anna?” Amidamaru asked.

“Of course it was those two wouldn’t figure out their attraction for each other otherwise.” She said crossing her arms. “Though I didn’t expect it to take so long for Horohoro to make the first move.” she shrugged her shoulders and turned off the video link.

“I’ll keep an eye on them.” Amidamaru went into the training room to watch the cuddling.

“Pervert samurai.” She says and walks off.

End


End file.
